Green Beer and the Howling Wolf
by TVTime
Summary: Stiles, Isaac, and Scott go out drinking for St. Patrick's Day and Stiles discovers that his hopeless crush on Isaac may not be as hopeless as he thought. Stiles-centric/Stiles POV, dialogue-heavy college AU story with no powers. Primarily humor with some fluff and Stisaac romance. Alternate character histories. Isaac is Scott's adopted brother. Rated T for sexual humor.


**Green Beer and the Howling Wolf**

"Hey Scott, do I look okay?" Stiles asked as he walked into the living room of the off-campus apartment he shared with Scott. He had picked out a green polo with dark-wash jeans and black shoes.

Scott looked up from his tablet and shrugged, his brow furrowed. "Yeah sure, but I mean we're just going to the Howling Wolf tonight. You don't really need to dress up. It's kinda weird seeing you in a polo."

"Yeah but" –Stiles held his arms out and turned around in a circle– "I look okay right?"

Scott's face lit with understanding. "Ah, someone wants to get lucky on St. Paddy's Day."

Stiles didn't deny it, just changed the subject – well, technically he _didn_ _'t_ change the subject, but Scott would think it was a change of subject. "So when's Isaac getting here?"

Scott checked his phone. "He texted me about forty minutes ago that he was on the way. So maybe like another forty?"

A tingly feeling quivered in Stiles' stomach at the prospect of Isaac's arrival. "I think I'm gonna go change."

"Stiles, stop spazzing out and come sit down. It's not the end of the world if you don't get laid tonight."

"You don't know that!" Stiles declared, waving his arms but joining Scott on the couch. "Nuclear proliferation, man. It's a clear and present danger."

"I don't think an orgasm will stop it."

"No, but it'll cushion the blow."

Scott dropped a hand on Stiles' arm. "I'm sure you'll meet someone tonight."

Stiles sighed and gave Scott an appreciative smile. He didn't want to _meet_ someone so much as get to know someone in a new way.

"Tonight's gonna be fun," Scott continued, setting down his tablet and grinning at Stiles. "It's like the first time ever that you and me and Isaac are all single at the same time. Just three bros out on the town!"

Stiles rolled his eyes but went along with it. "Yeah, parents lock up your sons and daughters!"

Scott laughed, bumping his shoulder against Stiles' as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "So what are you in the mood for tonight, someone's son or their daughter?"

Stiles cringed at the wording. "An age-appropriate guy."

"That'll be a nice change from the last guy you were seeing," Scott muttered.

"Now don't start. Derek wasn't that much older than us."

"Right. Of course."

" _Scott_."

"Dude was creepy that's all I'm saying. I mean his last girlfriend was, what, like in her late thirties? Then he's going to turn around and date a _much_ younger guy. It's shady. It's like if I had dated Kira's mom after we broke up."

"I'm sure Kira's _dad_ would have had something to say about that."

Scott laughed. "Yeah, probably. But really though, Mrs. Yukimura was kind of a MILF."

"Please tell me you didn't have a fantasy about your ex-girlfriend and her mom."

"Hey, no shaming people about their fantasies. Not cool, dude," Scott answered.

"Uh huh? So you're gonna talk to me about Derek, when you had the hots for someone who was like" –Stiles waved his hand and picked a number out of the air– "nine hundred years old."

"Oh come on. That's ridiculous!" Scott shoved him but not very hard. "I think she was very foxy for an older woman. Anyway, nothing happened between us whereas you dated Derek for like a year and a half. I always felt like he was taking advantage of you."

Stiles scoffed. "Oh trust me, I was into what we were doing. If anything I took advantage of him for sex."

"Yeah you are a horn dog," Scott agreed with a nod.

Stiles shoved him but didn't succeed in moving him much. Scott was deceptively strong and solid.

"Hey, so when Isaac gets here you have to help me talk him into transferring schools. I bet he'll be way more receptive now that he and Erica broke up."

"Okay," Stiles answered with a simple nod, trying to play it cool about how much he liked the idea of Isaac transferring to their college.

"Seriously, you're going to?" Scott asked, brows knitting together. "I thought you'd tell me to mind my own business, or bitch about not wanting Isaac around that much."

"No, since we graduated I've..." Stiles felt his cheeks heating in a blush. "I've really missed Isaac."

Scott looked like Stiles had just announced he had found a cure for cancer. "That's awesome! I'm so sick of you guys acting like you don't like each other."

"Well, he might still act like that about me," Stiles pointed out.

"Nah, you'll wear him down," Scott answered with a shrug. "Besides, you know deep down he loves you, right?"

"Wha-wha-what?" Stiles felt like someone had just sucked all the oxygen out of the room. "He said that?"

"No, of course he didn't _say_ that, but he does." Scott draped an arm around Stiles' shoulders. "The three of us are like brothers."

" _Brothers?! NO!_ I don't think that's a good way to describe it at all."

Scott's face scrunched in confusion. "But me and Isaac are literally brothers."

"Well yeah, you guys are because he's adopted," Stiles answered.

"And you and me have always been like brothers," Scott continued.

"Yeah, _we_ _'re_ like brothers," Stiles agreed, motioning between them with his hand.

"So then you and Isaac are like brothers too," Scott insisted. "It's like the Transitive Property of Brotherhood or something."

"I don't think that's a valid math law. I'm gonna need to see a proof."

"Oh you need to see a proof?" Scott flipped Stiles off.

Stiles tsked. "No wonder you had so much trouble in geometry."

They continued teasing each other and goofing around on their phones until there was a knock on the door about a half hour later. Scott jumped off the couch and sprinted to answer it, and Stiles had to admit it was pretty cute how excited Scott was to see Isaac.

"Hey, I–" Isaac grunted as Scott all but tackled him in the doorway with a hug. "Scott, I can't breathe."

"You shoulda thought of that before you picked the wrong college, dude."

Isaac grumbled but let Scott continue hugging him while he held his arms out away from his body, an overnight bag and shopping bags filling his hands.

Once Scott pulled away, Stiles had an opportunity to appreciate the view. Isaac was wearing a dark red, button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. Isaac's jeans fit him _very_ well, accentuating his long, toned legs and the hefty bulge of his crotch. His bangs had grown out and his hair had the appealing wavy curl Stiles had always liked. Isaac's blue eyes were sparkling with happiness, belying the faux-irritation on his handsome face as Stiles threw his arms around Isaac before he had a chance to move from the doorway.

"Have you guys ever heard of letting someone put their stuff down before you jump them?" Isaac grumbled, standing with his laden arms rigid by his sides, but leaning into Stiles' embrace.

Stiles' face was by Isaac's neck, so he discreetly inhaled, savoring the spicy leather notes of Isaac's new cologne as he also enjoyed the feeling of Isaac's broad, muscular back beneath his soft, thin dress shirt and the way their hips were pressed together.

"Nope, never heard of that, man," Stiles answered, reluctantly letting go of Isaac before things got weird. "You'll have to tell us how that works."

Isaac set his bags on the floor by the door and flipped Stiles off.

"See, brothers!" Scott grinned and slapped Isaac's back, squeezing his neck a couple times before letting go.

"Here." Isaac picked up the shopping bags and passed them to Scott. "Mom sent you some stuff. I think there are a few things in there for Stiles too."

"Sweet!" Scott peered into one of the bags as he walked away. "Come on, we'll get you setup in my room."

Isaac laughed, grabbing his overnight bag and following Scott through the living room and into the hall. "I'm just staying for the weekend. I'd be fine on the couch."

Stiles chuckled and squeezed Isaac's shoulder as he followed him down the hall, happy for the excuse to touch him. "That's what you think."

"What?" Isaac asked, glancing over his shoulder at Stiles.

"Scott and I decided you're moving in with us," Stiles answered with a smirk.

Isaac arched his eyebrows and answered dryly, "The commute to school's gonna be a bitch."

"Good thing you're transferring then," Scott answered, winking at Stiles.

"Hey I just realized something," Stiles said as they walked into Scott's room. He turned and pinched Isaac's forearm. "You're not wearing any green!"

"Ha! I knew you were going to do that," Isaac answered. He lifted the edge of his shirt and hooked his thumb in his jeans. "See."

Stiles' tongue flicked over his lips before he thought to stop it as he stared at smooth, lightly tanned flesh and the sinewy vee-line over Isaac's hip.

"Stiles?" Isaac snapped the elastic waistband of his underwear, calling Stiles' attention to the green cotton fabric blocking his view of where Isaac's hip sloped down to his pelvis.

 _Goddamn underwear!_

Isaac let go of his shirttail and pinched Stiles' arm.

Stiles' eyes snapped up to Isaac's face. Was he in trouble?

"I get to do that nine more times," Isaac told him with a smirk that made Stiles' heart flutter.

"Dude, if that's your only green you're gonna have to keep showing people your underwear all night," Scott said.

"Aww darn!" Isaac answered with exaggerated disappointment.

"So you think you're ready to get back on the market?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm even going to put myself on sale," Isaac answered with a cheeky grin that made Stiles' dick twitch.

"Well I'm not letting anyone buy you without a credit check," Scott said with a serious nod.

Stiles groaned and patted Scott's shoulder. "You took that analogy one step too far, buddy."

A couple of hours later they were sitting at a table at Scott's favorite college dive bar, a place called The Howling Wolf. It wouldn't have been Stiles first choice and he was hoping to convince Scott and Isaac to go clubbing later that night, but at least the drinks were cheap. They were running a dollar special on draft beers, all colored green in honor of St. Patrick's Day.

Isaac turned his head and leaned close to Stiles, draping an arm around Stiles' shoulder. Stiles leaned in too, thinking Isaac was about to whisper something to him.

"Owww!" Stiles glared and pulled away as Isaac pinched his ear.

"Six more!" Isaac declared, and maybe the roguish smile he gave Stiles was worth the throb in his ear.

"So did you hear about Danny and Jackson?" Scott asked, motioning for the server to bring another round. Stiles knocked back the last four inches of his green beer to catch up.

"What about them?" Isaac asked.

"They're together now! Like romantically," Scott answered.

"No shit?! Fucking finally." Isaac drained the last of his beer and Stiles half-expected him to burp, but he didn't. He was on his best behavior tonight, and Stiles knew he hadn't been kidding about getting back on the market. Stiles glanced around the bar, wondering which sorority girl would get lucky.

"You're not surprised?" Scott asked.

Isaac shook his head. "Nah, Jackson was _too_ aggressively heterosexual in high school. I knew he was hiding something."

"Good point," Stiles answered, passing the server his empty glass as she swapped it out for a full green pint, "but ugh! I'm so jealous. Who wouldn't want a piece of Jackson? Or Danny for that matter? It's so unfair when gorgeous people date each other. Like come on, share the wealth, ya know?"

Scott chuckled and patted Stiles' arm. "I think pretty much every straight guy would pass on a piece of Jackson or Danny." He turned his head. "Right Isaac?"

An almost shy smirk played across Isaac's lips, and there was just a hint of anxiety in his voice when he answered, "Wouldn't know."

"WHAT?!" Stiles and Scott looked at each other then back at Isaac.

Isaac raised his palms and motioned for them to calm down. "After Erica and I broke up, I...explored another alternative."

"Okay, I'm gonna need _all_ the details," Stiles answered, mind already racing with images as he turned his body completely toward Isaac and scooted his chair closer.

"Wait wait, first." Scott gave Isaac a one-armed hug and squeezed his hand on the table. "You know I love you and this doesn't change anything, right?"

Isaac rolled his eyes, but patted Scott's hand with his free one. "Yeah, Scott. I kinda wasn't expecting you to throw a homophobic fit and disown me."

"Well that's just what you're supposed to say when someone comes out," Scott answered. "You let 'em know it's cool and it doesn't change anything."

Stiles huffed. "Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure when I told you I was bi you went 'Eww gross!' and literally ran away from me."

Scott frowned. "But we were only like eleven or something."

"Ten," Stiles corrected.

"See," Scott answered, "I've matured since then."

"This morning I found you in the living room eating a Fruit Roll-up and watching cartoons in your Power Rangers jammies."

"I'm still a kid at heart," Scott answered, taking a slurping sip of his beer. "Anyway, if you need to hear it, I love you, Stiles, and I don't care that you bat for both teams."

"Thanks Scotty." Stiles clinked his glass against Scott's then turned and waggled his eyebrows at Isaac. "So who's been batting in your dugout?"

Isaac cringed. "Stiles, you don't bat in a dugout."

"I dunno about you, but I do," Stiles answered with a suggestive lilt in his voice.

"He does," Scott answered, giving Isaac a serious look. "He was a menace in little league."

" _Anyway_ ," Isaac answered, "his name's Ethan. He and his twin brother live down the hall from us."

The 'down the hall from _us_ ' part made Stiles frown. "I was gonna ask...Erica and Boyd still haven't moved out yet?"

Isaac's face became somber and he took a long swig of beer. "Not yet. It's not a great situation."

"Dude, you need to move in with us right away," Scott said. "Like don't even go back. We'll go get your stuff."

Isaac shook his head. "I gotta finish the semester no matter what. Our lease is up in May. I'll get through it."

"I kinda hate them now," Stiles muttered, referring to Erica and Boyd.

"Don't," Isaac answered. "I'm trying to be cool about it. I mean, it fucking sucks and after I move out I never wanna see either of them again, but...I dunno I get it I guess. They fell it love, and part of me will always care about Erica. And Boyd used to be a really good friend...So I guess I want them to be happy."

"I want them to get stuck in traffic with an epic case of the runs," Stiles answered.

"I want that too with maybe a sneezing fit thrown in," Scott said with an uncharacteristic hostility in his tone. "You and Erica were together for like three years. What she did to you was so not cool."

"Well, to be honest that's why I hooked up with Ethan in the first place," Isaac answered with a playful grin. "To mess with Erica's head and make her jealous. She used to always talk about wanting to try a threesome with another guy – especially Boyd, which I guess should have been a red flag – or she'd say stuff like how hot it'd be if I experimented with a guy."

"For the record, you experimenting with a guy _is_ pretty hot," Stiles commented.

Isaac rolled his eyes but gave Stiles a lingering smile he couldn't interpret. All he knew was that it made his stomach hot and his fingers tingle.

"Anyway, Ethan and Aiden were having this Superbowl party and me and Ethan were already pretty good friends, so I asked him to go along with it and he did. We spent half the party making out in front of her and then not so subtly went to Ethan's room after halftime."

"Whoa!" Stiles chugged the rest of his beer.

"Yeah!" Scott said, slapping Isaac's back. "Serves her right."

"I uh..." Isaac cleared his throat and a noticeable flush crept across his skin. "I didn't actually go to Ethan's room to make her jealous. By that point I just _wanted_ to go to Ethan's room."

"Wow! Well good for you," Scott said. "Glad you figured that out about yourself."

"Yeah, welcome to the bi club. Twice the options, twice the rejection," Stiles laughed and smiled at Isaac. "Eh, who am I kidding? For you it's just twice the options."

"So are you and Ethan a thing now?" Scott asked. "Can we meet him?"

"Scott wants to do a credit check," Stiles remarked to Isaac with a smirk.

Scott furrowed his brow. "No, I just wanna make sure he's good enough for Isaac. I don't care about his cre– Oh! I get it now. That was clever."

Isaac laughed and shook his head at Scott. "Me and Ethan aren't a thing. We had a friends with benefits relationship going for awhile, but it was purely sexual, and it's over now. He just started seeing someone."

"Awww, I'm sorry," Stiles said, nudging Isaac's shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll just miss his...uh dugout." Isaac giggled and shrugged. "And his batting."

"You could always go to a batting cage," Scott said thoughtfully.

"Uh, what are you suggesting exactly?" Isaac asked.

"There's one at the campus rec center. If you transferred you could use it," Scott answered, clearly trying to tempt Isaac.

"You know I wasn't talking about actual batting, right?"

"No, I know. I'm just saying, maybe it'd be fun. I'll go with you."

Stiles snickered. "Well, he'd probably have _more_ fun if you–"

"Don't be gross, Stiles! Scott's my brother." Isaac pinched the back of Stiles hand. "Five more."

"Yeah, but not biologically. So you could totally– Hey!"

"Four more!" Isaac answered, pinching the skin just above Stiles' elbow.

"Three more. I'm taking one," Scott said, pinching the patch of skin at the base of Stiles' neck.

"Another round?" The server asked, clearly unimpressed by their antics. They all agreed to more drinks.

"So," Stiles said as casually as he could, "you think you'll date a guy next or stick with girls?"

Isaac smiled at Stiles and held it a beat longer than normal before answering. "I'm open to anything at this point."

Stiles swallowed and tried unsuccessfully to form words. Fortunately the server arrived with their drinks and Stiles composed himself with a long gulp.

"What about you?" Isaac asked as soon as Stiles set his glass down. "Anyone caught your eye?"

"Um, uh..." Stiles picked his drink back up and downed the rest of it.

"Dude, slow down or one of us is going to have to carry you home," Scott said.

"I can do that," Isaac answered, and suddenly his foot was brushing against Stiles' under the table.

Stiles eyes widened and he snatched Scott's drink away just as he reached for it. Stiles chugged it as Isaac discreetly opened another button of his shirt and pointedly shoved the sleeves up higher on his arms.

"Why are you being so weird?" Scott asked, frowning at Stiles.

"Here, Scott, you can have my drink," Isaac said, sliding the green beverage across the table to Scott. He caught Stiles' eye and said, "I want to be sober tonight."

"I wanna be sober too for...whatever happens." Stiles licked his lips and prayed he wouldn't have a heart attack as he placed his hand on Isaac's knee under the table out of view from Scott.

Isaac scooted his chair closer, causing Stiles' hand to slid from his knee up to his thigh. Isaac was saying something casual to Scott that Stiles didn't have the presence of mind to comprehend. All Stiles could focus on was the sensation of hot denim under his fingertips.

"What do you think, Stiles?" Scott asked a few minutes later, snapping him out of his lust-fueled daze.

"Hmm?"

Scott sighed. "Were you paying attention at all?"

"Sorry, A.D.D.," Stiles answered, grateful for the built-in excuse.

"Do you think I should go talk to Allison?" Scott nodded toward a table of girls across the room. "She's the girl in my organic chem class I was telling you about."

"Definitely!" Stiles answered, meaning it but also wanting to get Scott away from the table so he could see where this thing with Isaac would go before the moment passed and it was too late.

"You should buy her a drink," Isaac said, giving Scott an encouraging smile and not reacting as Stiles' fingers trailed between his legs, caressing his inner thigh.

Scott nodded and took a deep breath, and Stiles recognized the action as an effort to psych himself up.

"Don't worry. She'd be crazy not to like you," Isaac said to Scott in the sincere, sweet tone Stiles had only ever heard Isaac use with Scott or Erica.

"Thanks man," Scott said, bumping Isaac's arm with his knuckles. He looked at Allison's table again and then turned back to Stiles and Isaac. "Hey, it looks like she has a couple of friends with her. How 'bout if we all go over?"

"Uhh..." Stiles had no idea how to answer that without giving away what was happening with Isaac.

Isaac slid his hand under the table and squeezed Stiles' fingers as he gave him a reassuring look.

"I think Stiles and I are just gonna go back to the apartment," Isaac said.

"Aww come on!" Scott voice took on a slight whine. "The night's still young, and I know you both wanna get laid."

"Yeah, we do." Isaac cleared his throat. "So uh I think Stiles and I are just gonna go back to the apartment" –he lifted their joined hands– " _together_."

Scott's jaw dropped and his head whipped back and forth between them.

"Wait, but you're– Is this– How can– _REALLY?_ "

Stiles laughed out loud. "I told you me and Isaac weren't like brothers."

"Not like brothers," Isaac agreed. He smiled at Stiles and as he continued suddenly Stiles was on the receiving end of Isaac's sincere, sweet tone, "Really good friends though."

Scott nodded slowly but looked conflicted as he stood up. "Just be good to each other okay? And drinks are on me so I guess just go ahead and go whenever you want."

"We'll be good," Stiles answered as he and Isaac stood, hands still linked, and Stiles shifted to lean against Isaac's side.

"I definitely can't promise I'll be good," Isaac answered with a smirk as he tugged his hand away and snaked it behind Stiles. "Two left," he whispered to Stiles a moment later as his fingers pinched Stiles' ass. Then he gave Scott a serious look and said, "But I promise our friendship comes first and we won't do anything we're not both okay with."

"That sounds pretty awesome to me," Stiles said, looping his arm around Isaac's waist.

Stiles ordered an Uber on his phone and they left The Howling Wolf to wait outside.

"So what happens now?" Stiles asked as he rubbed Isaac's hip.

"Well, I have a two more pinches left and lots of ideas for where they might go," Isaac answered, breath hot against Stiles' ear.

Stiles snickered and slid his hand under Isaac's shirt. His fingers trailed across warm, taut skin before adding a gentle pinch. "Oops, I guess you owe ten more now."

Isaac laughed. "Maybe you can catch up once I take off the only green I'm wearing."

Stiles swallowed hard and glanced at Isaac's crotch. "Lahey, hmm, that's an Irish name right?"

"Yeah, I think. Why?"

"I was just hoping after tonight I could make that joke about how 'I'm not Irish but I've had some Irish in me.'" Stiles grinned and winked.

Isaac repositioned them, shifting Stiles in front of him and holding him from behind as he ground against his ass.

"Well if a joke hangs in the balance I guess that settles it."

Stiles sighed and laced his fingers together with Isaac's on his stomach. "So St. Patrick's Day is officially my favorite holiday."

"What about Christmas?" Isaac asked, kissing Stiles' jaw.

Stiles turned his head and smirked at Isaac. "That depends, what are the chances you'll let me come down your chimney?"

Isaac snickered. "Pretty good if I can have some Thanksgiving stuffing."

"Well for Halloween my jack-o-lantern–"

Isaac cut Stiles off with a kiss. They were still making out when their Uber arrived.

 **-000–**

 **End Note:** Feedback is always appreciated, so please let me know what you thought if you have a chance. There's also a possibility I'll do a second part featuring Stisaac smut.


End file.
